Silly Little Love Songs
by joymoonshoes
Summary: Follow up to 'Bittersweet Symphony'; after Blaine's rendition of WIGYA, David finds Kurt.  Slash.  Kavid goodness:  Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Silly Little Love Songs**

**Summary: **Follow up to 'Bittersweet Symphony'; after Blaine's rendition of WIGYA, David finds Kurt. Slash. Kavid goodness:) Twoshot.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have ever owned Glee**. If I did, Blaine would not, not, not be serenading that Gap hobo and would instead be showering Kurtsie in love. Also, the Puck/Lauren pairing wouldn't exist because…honestly? What role does she play in the story line?

Also, Santana would get more screen time and she, Britt, and Kurt would be an awesome 'Bitch trio'.

As the Warblers finished harmonizing for the background of 'When I Get You Alone' and Blaine chatted up the homeless looking Junior Manager, David's eyes found Kurt. The countertenor's face was expressionless and his eyes were steely, but David was good at reading people. He could easily see past that pretty mask beneath to the hurt and embarrassment that colored Kurt's cheeks. He could see past the act and see the beautiful boy's heart shattering as he fled the store with the calm and measured steps of a dancer, hips swaying enticingly.

An elbow to his ribs broke him out of his Kurt's-Super-Fine-Ass watching, turning to scowl at an amused, _gleeful_ Wes.

"Well, it looks like he's fair game now."

David tried to cover any signs of shock that may have made their way into his expression. "What do you mean?"

Wes scoffed, "Please, dude, we've known each other for years now. You think I don't know when you're in _loooove_?"

"I don't know what you mean," he responded flatly, glancing out of the corner of his eye, hoping to find Kurt's slender form.

"Kurt. At the very least, you're falling for him."

He glanced at Wes, sure that an 'oh-shit-I've-been-caught' look snuck onto his face.

Much to his surprise, the Asian boy chuckled, "Aw, man, you don't really think I'd be mad, did you?"

"Maybe," he mumbled.

"Blaine had his chance, David," replied Wes, eyes serious and fond all at once. "He's had many a chance, actually, and you have as many rights to chase after Kurt as he had."

"But he's my friend…"

"And he's yours," reminded Wes, eyes roaming searchingly over his best friend's face. "You don't think he saw how you looked at Kurt, David?"

He shrugged.

Wes sighed, rolling his eyes, "Let me tell you, he did. He just figured that you'd do what you always do and bow out—which you did."

David narrowed a glare at his best friend, "Don't, Wes."

"Don't what? Tell you to go for it? Man, you ended things with Lucy and she was, she was…damn, I mean, come on," chuckled Wes, making gestures to imply that she had a nice rack. "Kurt's something special to you—don't give that up. Even if this Jeremiah dude rejects Blaine and he goes back to pursuing Kurt, we both know what will happen."

David did. Blaine would romance him. Make him fall even deeper. Then he would lose interest. His affections would stray. Kurt would be heartbroken and David would be an asshole for not preventing it.

"So don't be an idiot," said Wes, nudging him toward the door encouragingly. "Go for it."

He hesitated for a moment before sending Wes a grateful look and running out the door, just missing Blaine get rejected by Jeremiah on grounds that the Gap employee was too old for him and _just not interested_.

His head flew side to side like a mad man as he peered into stores, trying to find the highly recognizable figure of Kurt, clad in the Dalton uniform. Within five minutes, he was fairly certain he had a bad case of whiplash and that Kurt had gone the other way. Just as he was about to give up, he saw him.

Sitting on a bench out of sight, near a fake tree, his legs were curled to his chest as he stared at his knees, eyes wet, but face dry. He looked heart sick—and David almost turned back. Almost.

But instead, he hurried forward, taking the seat next to Kurt with dorky anticipation that looked completely and totally juvenile next to Blaine's suaveness, but then again, with the pain in Kurt's eyes, he was sure he didn't want to be anything like Blaine right now.

"Hey."

Kurt sighed, turning to face him with a small, forced and bitter smile, "Hello, David."

"You okay?" he asked, inwardly floundering for what to say and what to do because Kurt's eyes always managed to drop his IQ score by at least thirty points.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm happy for Blaine; Jeremiah seems great. If not a little scruffy. Unkempt. Fashionably challenged and generally unhygienic," he snapped, voice an octave higher and a bit faster than usual.

David chuckled, "No arguments there. Blaine's kind of stupid though."

That managed to make Kurt's lips curve into a slight smile, "Indeed, stupid."

"I would have never done that to you, you know," David said casually, freezing once it had slipped out.

The smaller boy tensed, "I have no idea what you mean, David. Blaine didn't do anything to me."

"Yes, he did," he countered softly. "He did and you know it. He knows that you lo-like him. He knows that singing to another guy in front of you would crush you. He knows. He's not innocent."

A tear finally slipped from Kurt's eyes, though he quickly wiped it away, expression ashamed. 'To hell with it', David thought, wrapping an arm around the thin boy.

"I wouldn't do that, Kurt. I wouldn't."

He made a small, frustrated noise, but didn't pull out of David's embrace, "I don't understand. You're straight."

"I'm pansexual."

"You have a girlfriend."

"I haven't had a girlfriend for two months," he stated. "I like you, Kurt. I like you a lot—and I'd be better for you than Blaine. I wouldn't hurt you or lead you on. I'll be good to you—I'll be good _for_ you."

They sat in silence for a good few moments, David's heart pounding away and butterflies flying like F16's in his stomach. Then Kurt sharply pulled out of his embrace, jumping to his feet and pacing back and forth, hands clawing at his finely coifed hair.

"I don't know what to say to that, David! I'm so confused…and," he sobbed, burying his face in his hands. "I liked Blaine and then this happened and now you're saying…I don't know what to do…"

David nodded, running his tongue over his dry lips as his pulse played the Minute Waltz, "What do you feel?"

"I don't know," yelled Kurt, drawing attention from a few families and couples. His sharp glare had them continuing on their merry way. "I feel like I could…like I could like you, but I don't know."

He digested the information. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. "Maybe you should think about it for a while? There's no rush."

Kurt stared at him, gaze unreadable as he gave a breathy laugh, "Why couldn't you have told me this two weeks ago?"

David gulped, licking his lips once more (he really needed to invest in some chapstick, because _damn_), "Because Blaine likes you."

Kurt's brow furrowed, "Likes?"

He nodded, "In his own way. He likes you, but he likes Jeremiah more. He likes you, but he still has feelings for Flint. He likes you, but he'd crush you in a second if someone else came along."

"Someone better."

"No," David said sharply. "Not someone better. Blaine doesn't pick _better_. If he picked _better_ it would have been you he sang to today. If he picked better, he would have snagged you up the second he saw you."

Kurt was silent, fiddling with his sleeve. In a small voice, the same that he used during their first meeting (_so nervous and sad and vulnerable_), asked, "Why didn't you?"

"Because I'm Blaine's friend. Because I didn't think I could compete with him. I've seen the way you look at him," said David with a sad smile. "You love him."

"I _liked_ him," Kurt corrected, looking just _thismuch_ less heartbroken. "Today kind of killed my crush."

David tried so hard not to grin at that, but he failed. Kurt didn't like Blaine anymore. It may not be a confession of love for him, but it was something.

"And you could have competed. You're a handsome boy, David Everson," Kurt responded, a rosy blush staining his cheeks.

He waggled his eyebrows, standing to offer an arm to the countertenor, "Accompany my handsome self to Starbucks?"

Kurt smirked, "Are you buying?"

"Is this a date?"

His smirk faltered slightly, "No…I, um…"

"I'm just kidding Kurt," he assured. "I said I'd give you time to think and I will."

"Okay," the smirk returned, "then no, it isn't."

David smirked in return, "Then we split it, fifty-fifty."

He laughed, lacing his arm with the older boy's, now genuinely happy. Blaine could have his GAP boy, Kurt didn't need or want him.

Kurt stared at his dorm room ceiling, his roommate (an adorable, nerdy freshman named Ted) snoring across the way. Thoughts of David pervaded his mind and sent just enough of that new crush thrill through him that it was impossible to sleep. He liked David. He did.

He'd been kind from the start and when Blaine was off doing whatever, had been a friend to Kurt.

He hadn't thought of him in that way, of course, not since Blaine said he was straight (because he'd had enough of crushing on straight boys for one lifetime, thank you very much), but now…he couldn't stop. If he had let himself, he would have returned the boy's sentiment of 'I like you' immediately afterward as he _did_ like David.

However, he was rather concerned about whether he liked David because David said he liked him or whether he liked David because he honestly liked him.

The fashionista sighed, listlessly tossing and turning for an hour more before he finally gave up on sleep. He shrugged on a robe and headed to the commons with a notebook and a pen.

Settling himself on a comfortable couch, he scrawled **REASONS I LIKE DAVID**__across the top of the lined paper page. Ten minutes later, a thorough list was laid out in front of him.

He's funny

He's kind

He's smart

He likes Lady Gaga

He dances

He's gorgeous

He's honest and loyal

He's a good friend

His hugs are divine

He's not an awful dresser

He smells amazing

He's sweet

Nice ass

Thoughtful

Treats me like a boy, not a porcelain doll

Hygienic

The list went on, covering David's personality and by the end, Kurt's mind was made up…


	2. Chapter 2

**Silly Little Love Songs**

**Summary: **Follow up to 'Bittersweet Symphony'; after Blaine's rendition of WIGYA, David finds Kurt. Slash. Kavid goodness:) Twoshot.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have ever owned Glee**. If I did, Blaine would not, not, not be serenading that Gap hobo and would instead be showering Kurtsie in love. Also, the Puck/Lauren pairing wouldn't exist because…honestly? What role does she play in the story line?

Also, Santana would get more screen time and she, Britt, and Kurt would be an awesome 'Bitch trio'.

He hopped off the couch, carrying his list with him as he hurried toward the Senior Quarters and up the stairs to David's dorm, knocking with gusto.

A tired, rumpled, boxer clad Wes answered, sleep-swollen eyes groggy and confused before they lit with recognition and a mix of amusement and jubilant happiness. "My, my, my, what brings you here at this time of night, Kurtsie?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, but replied, "I want to talk to David."

"Your wish is my command," Wes said in an imperious voice, bowing with his hands together and held at his chest. He turned around, losing all appearances of his joking solemnity, calling, "David! Your boo is here! Try not to kiss too loudly, I need my beauty sleep."

"Tell me about it," came David's mumbled, half-yawned response. The boy himself stepped into view, clad like Wes in a pair of boxers. However, as Kurt was attracted to David and _not_ Wes, he noticed infinitely more. His eyes trailed from his muscled shoulders and arms to his glorious, chiseled torso. His skin was smooth and a gorgeous, chocolate color. Kurt's mouth went dry.

"My eyes are up here," teased David, satisfaction lighting his features.

Kurt cleared his throat, blushing, "Yes, well, when you wear so little you can hardly blame me for staring, can you?"

"Perve!" Wes called from the dorm, indicating he was listening quite closely to the conversation.

"Shut up, Wesley!" the two snapped in return.

Wes made a faint, teasing growl, but remained silent, thank Prada.

Kurt shifted from foot to foot, biting his lip.

"So…?" David prompted.

"I like you."

He blinked, a slow smile spreading over his face, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, nodding.

David sprang to life, stepping forward to cradle Kurt's face as his other arm wound around the slender waist, dipping his lips to capture Kurt's own. Kurt moved his lips against David's, inexperienced, but wonderful all at once. The smaller teen's legs buckled as David's tongue swiped against his lip before entering his mouth, moving sensually.

They broke a part, a wide smile spreading across their faces.

"That was worth the wait."

Kurt blushed leaning against David's warm, bare chest. "It was a great first kiss."

"I was your first kiss?"

"Well, technically—you're who I'm counting, anyway," stated Kurt.

"Do I get to know what that means?"

"Later. Right now, I need to get to sleep."

David pouted, "But I just got you."  
Kurt chuckled, "Sorry, but if I don't get to sleep, I'm going to be a megabitch tomorrow."

"You?" he arched an eyebrow. "A Megabitch?"

He smirked, "Oh, David, you have so much to learn. See you tomorrow."

The countertenor gave him a chaste kiss before sauntering away, waving over his shoulder as David's warm laugh filtered down the hallway.

**AN:** I actually quite enjoyed how this turned out! I like writing Kavid. More one-shots, two-shots, and what-not to follow in the future!

I hope you liked the story!


End file.
